When I first saw you
by NeverEndingFandoms18
Summary: A one shot looking at the first time Patsy and Delia met and what happened from there. i may be doing more chapters if anyone would like. Any mistakes are my own, I do not own CTM, the BBC does. ABANDONED, please see my profile for more info but please feel free to read
1. Chapter 1

**When I first saw you.**

Pairing Patsy and Delia.

I do not own call the midwife, the BBC does. Please review. Any mistakes are my own.

I was on a break, god how I loved my breaks, they were the highlight of my day. Even just a quick 5 minutes out in front of the London, to get some fresh air or a cigarette, it gave me hope that I would not be stuck on men's surgical for the rest of my life. I think I am in denial. Why else would I accept a position on men's surgical for the past two years? I don't know why I'm staying here, when that seconded nurse, jenny I think, she gave me the spark to try another profession, specifically midwifery. Maybe I should leave this crappy ward and start doing something I might enjoy.

Anyway, it wasn't that cold outside and I was leaning against a wall near the entrance. I saw her coming, black hair creeping out from under her blue hat. She was helping an elderly woman, who had obviously had some sort of accident. It was then when I noticed her st John ambulance badge and nodded to myself gently, that was a tough job, but worthwhile by helping people in the community, so my sister had told me.

I didn't actually notice that I met her eye, she came over, her eyes shining, and her lips curved into a perfect smile.

"Hello. Sorry to disturb you, I was wondering if you could help me." She said softly.

And that was what started it all. If I had stayed inside with everyone else, I wouldn't have met her.

"Yes of course I can." I said, stubbing my cigarette out and smiling. "What can I do?"

So she explained what had happened to her patient and I showed her the way to the emergency department. When the women, Margaret her name was, was waiting to be seen by one of the doctors, I walked back round with her. She told me her name was Delia. We just got talking. I suppose that's how everything happens. But there was something about her, I knew I liked her from the moment I saw her, but at the time, it felt like she liked me back.

Its weir, you never know if someone of the same sex likes you, until something happened. We were talking outside for about 20 minutes, just finding things out about each other. It was then when she asked to see me again, she invited me out for a drink, and I accepted. I said that I was free in a few days and we made a date. I don't know if either of us wanted, it to turn into something else, but it was the way she smiled and her eyes meeting mine that made me think it could be something special.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I arrived at the pub just after eight and Delia was there waiting for me outside. God she looked even more beautiful. Is that even possible? She was wearing a navy coat and a floral dress with her black hair and fringe smooth and sleek.

I smiled as I stepped in front of her. "Hello again."

Her eyes were shinning and she pushed off the wall. "Hello Patsy." She said and turned offering her arm. "Shall we?"

I took it, not caring if anyone stared. It was so hard to find a girl who would show some kind of affection and I had finally found Delia. You never knew it just wasn't spoken about. I know that you can't help being who you are and Delia accepted that.

We sat down in the corner; we must have been talking for about two hours. A couple of men came up to the table and asked us both to dance, but both of us said no every time. One time Delia out her arm around me.

There was obvious chemistry between us and I had felt like that for such a long time. I could be myself around her. I didn't have to shy away. It felt like we had known each other for years. There was defiantly a connection and she was just so easy to talk to. And she was very pretty; I just fell in love with everything about her.

She walked me back to my lodgings close to the hospital. It wasn't late, but late enough for there not to be many people out on the streets.

"Can I see you again?" she asked as she leant against the porch of the flats.

"Of course. I would like to see you again." I said, knowing my checks were flushed.

She looked behind her quickly and then stepped forward, she kissed me. I had almost forgotten how to kiss. It just felt so so right. Like we were meant to belong. We both pulled apart, her lips a little swollen and red. She smiled, making me smile. "I'm so glad I met you." She said her voice low as she took my hand gently.

"I'm glad I met you." It's very rarely I find someone who feels the same."

She laughed softly, sending electric shocks through me. "I know what you mean. Mostly it just ends in embarrassment."

I stepped forward, she was giving me courage. "Well that's not going to happen with us." I said and by impulse, kissed her deeply, cradling her neck in my hands.

The kiss was deep, passionate, rich, exciting, and warm. It was everything I had ever wanted in a kiss. It was well worth all the heartache and waiting, for that one person to come along and whip me off my feet. We parted her lips so close to mine as her hand rested on my shoulder. Our whole body was touching, it felt to right.

"I would invite you in…" I said, feeling as if I was letting her down.

She pecked my lips, sending my mind into overtime. "It's alright." She filled my heart with a hope that I had never had before.

But then we heard talking and sprang apart. Both of us went into deep conversation, I can't recall what, as two police officers wandered by, both giving us a smile. One stopped, asking if everything was alright and then went on his way when Delia said it was all fine.

We waited anxiously until they had gone round the corner. The relief that washed over me was immense and Delia was grinning at me. "We have to be careful." She said and I nodded silently. It's not very often I was lost for words. "Same time next week?" she asked.

I smiled. "I'd love to." I looked around and kissed her again, before saying goodnight and letting myself in to the flat. She really was something special. I knew then that this was going to be something wonderful.

 _TBC if anyone would like additional chapters._


	2. Chapter 2

When I first saw you.

Chapter 2.

Any mistakes are my own, I do not own CTM, the BBC does…

"Delia, what are you doing here?"

That smile was there. The one that made my heart soar and I knew there was a blush creeping up my neck. I was almost finished; my shift on men's surgical was ending. My last ever shift! Finally, I was getting away from the men's leering eyes and hands that group when no senior member of staff was looking.

"I know you finish soon so I thought we could go for a drink to celebrate?" the musical words fell from her lips. I was getting slightly obsessed with Delia's Welsh accent. It suited her perfectly and made the hair stand up on the back of my neck whenever I heard Delia speak.

I smiled broadly and laid the last sheet on the pile of others. "I will be about…" I quickly stole a glance at my watch and sighed contentedly. "Twenty minutes." I looked back up and my eyes instantly locked with Delia's.

She stepped closer and looked around the equipment room. It was only the two of us in the room but I knew what she was doing. Scoping the place out to see if anyone was likely to intrude and catch us together. "Maybe…" Delia whispered and pulled me close. Her fingers entwined with mine and I squeaked our hands, it felt right to be holding hands with her, they fitted together perfectly. "Maybe we go for a quick drink and you come to my lodgings?"

I licked my lips gently, finding the air stuck in my throat. "What about your roommate?" I asked. It sounded perfect, but almost too perfect. Something was bound to go wrong. We had had too many near misses already.

Delia stepped closer so we were inches apart. "Cathie is going out for the night with some of the other girls and won't be back until early in the morning. None of us have shifts tomorrow morning so they are taking the opportunity to stay out late."

I laughed softly. "And what about you?" I asked, feeling a sense of over protectiveness rising up.

"What about me?" Delia whispered, he eyes big and lustful.

"Don't you want to go with them? You could meet-"

Delia pulled me flush against her, stood up on her toes, and claimed my lips. It was so unexpected. Delia had never done anything so forward before. I wrapped my arms around the Welsh beauty and increased the passion of the kiss.

Soon enough we both pulled back, both of panting for breath and a grin on your faces.

Delia cupped the side of my face gently. "I do not want to meet anyone else Patsy. All I want is you. And only you."

Tears sprang to my eyes and I tried everything to keep them at bay. Delia must have got the wrong impression, she pulled she was not getting away that easily away. Her eyes strained as they too tried to hold back the tears. Her face was red with embarrassment and it broke my heart clean in two.

"Patsy-I'm so sorry-i-" she made for the doorway.

I stepped forward and closed the door before she could run out. I pushed my back against it and pulled Delia into my arms. She came willingly and hugged me back tightly. "Delia, sweetheart." She looked up and half smiled at me. I smiled back properly and brushed her tears away. "I could not agree with you more."

Delia frowned and it made me smile. The little things like that made my heart skip a beat, made the blood pump through my veins. "I don't understand pats." I tucked a stray lock of hair back under her hat. "All I want is you." I said firmly and Delia's face instantly brightened to a smile. "Can we skip the drink and just go straight to yours instead? I want to tell you something in private. I'm surprised no one has found us yet."

Delia laughed. My heart slotted back into place and I felt warmth spread through me. "You scared me." She whispered, her hand resting in the crook of my neck.

I pulled her close and took her hand. "You should know me better by now Delia. You know how I feel about you my love." I said. It was sad. That being gay was frowned upon. That you could be sent to prison or have it treated as if it was an illness. Of course, it is not. You cannot help whom you love. It cannot be change by a course of medication. Things had to change. Why can't you be with the one you are in love with? Why does it have to be so secret?

"What are you thinking?"

I smiled, my thoughts blown away as Delia squeezed my hand. "That it is not fair we can't be properly together." I said, sighing a little.

"You have never said you wanted us to be together." Delia said, her eyes sparkling.

"Delia I love you. Of course, I want us to be together. It's all I have ever wanted since the first time I laid eyes on you." I said.

Delia pushed me against the wall and kissed me again. I was getting used to her taking charge. It suited her. Like her accent or her hair.

Delia pulled back, both of us panting a little. "It's all I have ever wanted to Pats." Delia was smiling broadly, her eyes full of love and for once in my life, I knew I had found someone, someone so very special. Who loved me back. Who made me feel special and wanted. Someone who cared for me.

"I love you too Patsy."

I grinned and bent my head to kiss her again. Then we both heard footsteps and talking. The duty nurse was in the ward. We pulled apart quickly, Delia grabbing her stuff and giving me a quick peck on the check. "See you downstairs Deels." I called as she opened the other door in the equipment room.

"Counting the minuets sweetheart." She said and disappeared through the door. I walked back into the room and over to the pile of sheets on the table. The door I had been leaning on opened and the nurse walked in.

"Nurse Mount. I thought I heard someone else in here." She said, her head held high, surveying the room.

I shook my head. "No Nurse Swift. Just me." I said, my heads clasped behind my back tightly.

She stepped forward. "So we are losing you are we?" she asked. It was not really a question. More of a statement. I knew there were a few people, particularly senior staff who would not wait to see the back of me.

I nodded and cast my eyes over to the pile of sheets. "Well seeing as though a=you are done here I will dismiss you. I'm sure midwifery will be lucky to have you."

"I hope so Nurse Swift." I said meekly. Even I knew not to answer the senior members of staff back. Or it would result in a trip to the matrons office. 0

"Go on then. And good luck Patience Mount."

"Thank you Nurse Swift." I walked past her and back through the ward. I had already said my goodbyes to some friends on my wards and gave them a quick wave. I then sent to my room and changed as quickly as I could. I did not want to keep Delia waiting. I wanted to see what this evening would entail, what would happen.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror and smiled. I was not the one who was beautiful, as Delia keeps telling me. She was beautiful. I switched the light off and closed my door. I knew it was time to start another chapter of my life. And this one would involve Delia more than it ever did previously. I love her.

 **TBC if anyone would like.**

 **Reviews always welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

When I first saw you

Chapter three.

 **Authors note: a few people have asked me to upload another chapter so here it is.**

 **I want to apologise for the** **abominable** **spelling, grammar and structure mistakes in the last chapter. I am so bad at proof reading, but I am thankfully getting better as I'm halfway through my first year at uni studying creative writing. I will try better this time.**

 **Of course any mistakes are my own…I do not own Call the Midwife, the BBC does ect ect ect**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.**

There was a soft knock at my door. I would have missed it if I wasn't specially listening out for it. Smoothing down my dress and patting my hair (there was no way my hair was going to come out, I used half a can of lacquer on it) I opened the door.

A grin suddenly appeared on my face and I didn't have the heart to smother it down. "Delia."

"Hello Patsy."

I stood to one side, but Delia shook her head. A loving smile on her lips stopped me in my tracks. She was wearing a pretty red and blue spotty dress and a snowy white cardigan over the top of it. I was getting slightly worried because she was late. But she had taken the time and effort to get ready for our last night together. Of course it wasn't the last ever night, we would still see each other. I still had no idea where my lodgings would be, I didn't know if I was staying in the same block of the nurses home or being sent somewhere else whilst I competed my midwifery training. I was going to find out tomorrow.

"Stop thinking."

I blinked. Delia had moved into the room and closed the door. She had stepped in front of me and she was gently stoking the side of my face. I raised my hand and took her hand in mine.

"Sorry, I was miles away."

Delia tilted her had to one side, her eyes met mine and I realized they were full of concern. "What were you thinking about cariad?"

I gently placed a kiss inside her hand and pulled her closer. "About tomorrow…" I couldn't tell Delia my anxieties about switching professions. I was meant to be the strong one in the relationship. I wasn't meant to help Delia and offer her advice and a shoulder to lean on. Not the other way around.

Delia sighed and rested her forehead against mine. "Stop thinking about tomorrow." She said firmly. "I don't want to think about you leaving so I'm not. I'm focusing on tonight. Tonight is all that matters, nothing else."

I nodded shakily and took a deep breath. Squeezing her hand, I smiled. "So what are we doing tonight Nurse Busby?"

She smiled, the concern slipping away from her face. "Well I was thinking tea and cake in that little teashop and then back to mine. If we stay in your room all night, people are bound to come in and wish you well for tomorrow." Delia said and ran her hands along my shoulders, sending a shiver down my spine. Della knew the effect she had on me and vice versa, but it was still a surprise how my body reacted to her briefest of touch. "I want you to myself tonight. It's the least we deserve. Everyone else can wait till tomorrow morning."

Dipping my head, I gently captured her lips in a shy kiss. It wasn't often that we could kiss and when we could it was special. Most couples took it for granted. It was just one of those things we held onto and didn't let go. I pulled back and stroked the hair at the back of her neck. "You're a girl after my own heart Delia." I murmured, peeping through my half closed eyes as I kissed her again.

Delia raise her hand and placed it over my heart. "I should hop so." She whispered and trailed kisses down my neck. A sigh left my throat as I tipped my head back to allow her more access. "After all." She continued and pulled herself back up. "Your hearts mine."

Warmth spread through me as I grazed her waist with my fingertips. "And yours is mine. Always."

"And forever my love." She whispered and planted a sweet kiss on my lips. Then she stepped back from my embrace.

I whined and tried to catch her hand. Delia grinned and straightened her clothes. "Come on we had better get going before the teashop closes." She checked her reflection in the small mirror on my wall.

I walked up behind her and circled her waist with my arms. Resting my head on hers, I kissed her neck. "Do we have to go?" I asked softly. "Can't we just stay here?"

A felt the laugh rise from her throat rather than heard it. She turned in my arms and kissed me. A soft, passionate kiss that left us both breathless, but with a desire for more. "You know we can't." She whispered and kissed the end of my nose.

Delia pulled away from my embrace again, it always left me feeling bereft. "You're a mean woman Delia Busby." I said, reluctantly collecting my things and following her out of the room.

She laughed again and pressed her back against the wall opposite my door as I locked it. "I take after you." She said and took my arm. "And you knew I was evil when you first met me. Yet you still fell in love with me." She whispered in my ear so only I could hear.

"I didn't have any choice in the matter." I said and checked there was no one around. I leaned close to her. "It was fate." I whispered back and placed a swift kiss on her lips and strode away before she could do anything about it.

I heard her exclaim and shout that I want playing my rules. She quickly caught up so we locked arms once more and set off towards the little teashop where we had our first date almost three years ago.

 **A/N: I hope you liked it. Please review and let me know if anyone would like me to continue it.**


End file.
